Alice Ravenblood
"I know where to hide the bodies." Alice Ravenblood is the daughter of the two deceased Gilnean nobles Elizabeth and Sebastian Ravenblood. She currently resides in Duskwood and studies demonology and pyromancy. Appearance The woman physically resembles a smple caster, standing at a small height of five foot six with a skinny build to match. She speaks with a light Gilnean accent, showing small hints that she's afflicted with the Worgen curse. Her skin is ghastly pale, revealing every single freckle dot upon her face, as well as showing her multiple battle scars. She possesses bright ginger colored hair, seen either in a well-kept styled manner over her shoulders or hurriedly tied into a tail. Her hazel hued eyes are always peerng about from behind thin silver-rimmed glasses. Alice's Worgen form is physically the opposite of her human form; her height grows to six foot one and she gains a more athletic themed build. Her fur color is a dark charcoal grey with multiple lighter shades scattered along her face and torso. Instead of her well-kept hair, it's shown tied with a band of cloth into a normal braid. Her eye color remains the same, although she looses the glasses and is said to see better. The rest of her body would be natural for a standing worg, knife-like claws, small pointed ears, and the normal odd feet. Armor Her overall attire is typically made out of embersilk cloth, gathered from a lot of money and tailored well by herself. Naturally seen wearing robes, her clothing ranges from battle outfits to casual wear. Her battle armor changes often but is always a mixture of dready colored purples, blues or blacks accompanied by a sharp rapier. The armor seems to radiate enchantments bound to the clothing, giving off an aura of magic. Her other outfits are mainly robes made from the most recent and best cloth, seen almost always with different grimoires or tomes. Blending in well with her magical aura, she gives off an exotic herb smell with the occasional brimstone overpowering it. Possessions Runed Spellblade - A wickedly curved blade with noticeable multiple different runes engraved all over it. The hilt has a simple design in black with a mysterious purple gem secured in the middle, radiating a magical aura. The blade would be always fastened at Alice's side, and never would seem to leave her sight. Mysterious Tome - A strange looking leather-bound tome that's always on her person and clipped to her belt. The spellbook holds all of Alice's learnings on demons, demonic magics, and fire magics, as well as many other useful tips she's learned over her training process. Potions - Always seen sloshing around on her belt were about three potions, each of them with a different color, which changed quite often. Nobody knows what the potions are, or what they are for, and if she is asked she will simply reply with, "Healing potions, that's all." Personality Alice's personality traits are mainly formed from her warlock studies, being quickly described as uncaring, blunt, and impolite; although overall seeming to carry a lighter warlock personality. Rumor says that she actually has a somewhat friendlier side to her, her bluntness attatched, which is never seen as often. She can also be intelligent with her studies, and is said to have a bad sense of humor. The woman often tends to cling more to her uncivil side to many people. History (( Work in progress.. once more! )) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks